Shouting From The Rooftops
by scarlet sapph
Summary: When John joins the BoM after the defeat of Apocalypse, he finds love in the most unexpected place. Jonda, AmaraJohnWanda, Tabietro, Romy. [Chapter Nine: Shouting From The Rooftops...DONE]
1. Monster In Mystique’s Room

**Shouting From The Rooftops **

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Evo. You can tell I don't because there was no Jonda…Well, very little. I also don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean, but I'm trying._

_Things to know:_

_-This is Part One of the To The Bitter End Trilogy  
-Fic set three months after Ascension II  
-Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, and Mastermind have gone missing, probably setting up a base in a new location…Although they are no longer enemies of the X-Men  
-Remy has joined the X-Men, and Piotr has gone back to his family  
-RogueWandaTabby friendship  
-Even though this is will eventually be an AmaraxJohnxWanda love triangle, it will contain no Amara bashing  
-For this fic, Amara is 17, John is 19, and Wanda is 18…I really, really doubt John is a pedophile_

_Other Couples:_

_-Tabitha/Pietro  
-Rogue/Remy_

_This fic, despite the first few chapters, won't be all fun and games. Especially the next two fics in the trilogy. I have something big planned. The quotes are from Pirates Of The Caribbean, if you couldn't tell. The only difference is, I actually like the movie and I'm not obsessing over Jack Sparrow. Anyway, I think this gonna be the best thing I've ever written. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I have yet to find a beta.  
_

__

**Monster In Mystique's Room**

"_He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."_

Rain.

Wanda loved the rain. She loved dark, dreary days. The only thing she didn't like was the humidity. But The Scarlet Witch loved the way the rain sounded, pounding against the pavement. It was so beautiful the way it looked against the night sky. It was one of those days that she felt strong, and brave. Wanda felt so powerful, like she could take on the world with one hand tied behind her back. And that was exactly what she could do.

And now, walking up to her home, the BoM boarding house, she felt happy. Maybe happy wasn't exactly the way to describe it. She felt powerful, and strong, like nothing could hold her down. She didn't get this feeling often, but she loved it when she did. Even now, when she was soaking wet and tired. Feelings like this made her just want to climb upon the roof and shout the way she felt.

Those feelings took her over as she moved her decorated hand to the doorknob. Before she could open the door, it swung open. She jumped back in surprise at seeing her brother. He had a glare spread across his face, that Wanda wanted to slap off.

"Where have you been?" Pietro demanded, his voice just above a whisper.

Wanda pushed him aside and walked into the dump of a house. "Out."

Pietro closed the door and followed her into the kitchen. "Do you realize it's two in the morning?"

"Oh." Wanda opened the fridge door, looking sideways at Pietro. "Is it that early?"

Pietro sighed and leaned against the counter. "Call if you're going to be late, ok?"

Wanda grabbed a diet coke and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your concern, Pietro. But I can take care of myself. Besides, I've been out this late before. What's with the sudden rules?"

"There's a monster in the back room." Pietro whispered, jutting his thumb over his shoulder.

Wanda perked an eyebrow. "A monster?"

Pietro nodded. "We heard something moving around in there."

"It was probably just a cat or something, Pietro. Monsters don't exist."

Pietro watched as Wanda took a long drink from the soda. _Monsters don't have a point of view! And you're just like him! You always were. _Pietro shook his head softly.

"Yea, well, there's _something_ up there."

"Why can't you _men_ handle it?"

Pietro wrinkled his nose. "We think Mystique might be back."

Wanda finally understood the 'monster' remark, and nodded. "I'll check it out. You wouldn't wanna break a nail."

She scowled and tossed the half-full can of soda into the trash. Pietro watched her leave the room and walk slowly up the stairs. Her perked an eyebrow and held up his nails, looking down at them. He grinned with relief and followed her up the stairs.

When they reached the hallway, there was Todd standing by the door. He had a baseball bat in his hands, how he got it was unknown. And he was covered in clothing from head to toe, with a cooking pot on his head. He turned to look at the Maximoff twins, his eyes wide.

"Oh, good, Cuddlebumps! You've come to my rescue!" Todd smiled happily.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "And just when _you _were about to save the day."

"Exactly!"

"That was sarcasm, you insect. Get out of my way."

Todd backed up to let Wanda through. She calmly walked up to the door, and instead of using her powers, she brought her leg up and gave the door a sidekick. It flew open, and they were met by silence and darkness. Wanda moved her hand against the wall, and found the switch.

The room flooded with light, and they gasped at what they saw. The figure on the bed was dressed in black baggy pants, and an orange t-shirt. He was on his side with his legs bent on top of each other. His left arm draped over his side and the other was bent under his head. There was a large duffel bag beside him.

"Dude, that is _not_ a monster." Todd spoke, his eyes wide as he stared at the figure in the bed. "It's a redheaded demon!"

Pietro let out a small laugh. "That's not a monster, or a demon, you dipshit. It's Pyro."

**Short, I know. But I already have four chapters written...So review and I'll update!!**


	2. Fire and Rain

**Shouting From The Rooftops**

_Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Sorry for the late update, I planned to update on Thursday, I just never got around to it. Anyway, I hope you're in for the long haul..._

_**Crazyspaceystracey: **I totally agree with you about Wanda, and that's why the triangle isn't going to show up until about the sixth chapter. And no, I don't think I'll update Seven Fifty Nine for a while. I'm pretty disappointed with it since I found out a whole bunch of stuff about the comics, but maybe I'll get another chapter in there. I doubt it though._

_**Amieva: **Don't worry, there won't be much Amyro. And the Amyro that I will have, won't be all gushy and crap. Lots of Jonda fluff, though. Beach for the week, huh? Lucky you! I gotta go to school. But I'll see you when you get back, and I plan on updating every other day...and Screams will be updated soon too...and I think you'll be mad at me for what John does..._

_**Silence is Deafening: **Hah! You used my word of the week, kickass! Oh yes, I do have something very big planned. Actually, a few big things planned. But those come in the next two fics in the trilogy. Ya see, I've planned this whole thing ahead, so I won't get writers block, so expect updates every other day or so. I'm having a lot of fun with this._

_**TheRealMai: **Fred and Lance will make appearances sometime in the later chapters. I can't leave those two in the dark, don't worry. And I agree, women do rule. _

_**MutantFreeK:** Little inpatient buggah, aren't ya. Well, since I value my nose, I'm giving you another chapter!_

**Fire and Rain**

"_So good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."_

Wanda had decided a while back that she liked fire. There was just something about the flames against the night sky that made her feel so...happy. Happiness was an unusual feeling for her, so she took what she could grab. She had a few lighters, not like a collection, just about three. It gave her a secure feeling, and even she couldn't explain it. She liked to watch things burn. Wanda loved the way the wax fell down the candles in her room, staining whatever held them up. She loved to run her fingers through the flame, and it almost never burned her. She just liked fire, everything about it. The beauty, the danger, the sense of power.

"That may sound kinda crazy but," Wanda crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned to Pietro. "Who is this Pyro guy, and what is he doing in Mystique's bed?"

"Pyro was part of Father's new team." Pietro explained. "And I have no idea why he's in Mystiques bed."

"Is she in there with 'em, yo?" Todd turned from Pietro to look back at the sleeping figure.

Wanda perked an eyebrow and turned to Todd. He shrugged and looked away. Wanda rolled her eyes and walked all the way into the room. She strolled over to the sleeping pyromaniac and leaned down slightly, one hand on her hip. She put the other gently on his upper arm and softly shook him.

He didn't respond. Wanda looked up at Pietro. "What's his name?"

"John." Pietro replied, him and Todd walking halfway into the room.

"John." Wanda called, shaking him softly.

He still didn't respond. Wanda let out a sigh. She removed her hand, stood up straight, and lifted her arm into the air. Suddenly, John was surrounded in a blue glow and lifted into the air. He flew up and crashed onto the ceiling. Wanda let him drop back onto the bed, and he was fully awake. He quickly sat up and propped himself up on his elbows.

His blue eyes glared up at Wanda. "What?!"

Wanda's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'what?' You're the one in _our_ house."

John looked over to Pietro and Todd, then back to Wanda. "Oh, yea."

"What-are-you-doing-here?" Pietro asked him, his hands on his hips.

Pyro blinked. "Huh?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and repeated, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...I needed a place ta crash for tha night, and tha front door was locked."

"Did you _knock_?" Wanda said with an attitude.

It felt weird talking to him. He just broke into her house, slept in Mystique's bed, and she just found out who he was. But for some reason, she felt oddly comfortable around him. Safe, even. Something about this man she was looking at now reminded her of fire. When Pietro had said his name was Pyro, Wanda didn't even think 'fire'. When she saw his fire-like hair, she wasn't reminded of the flames. But something about seeing his face, his deep blue eyes, handsome curves and pink lips, made her think of fire.

"Never thought a' that." He grinned, flipping his unruly hair out of his face.

"Great...Another idiot." Wanda rolled her eyes, looking over at Pietro and Todd.

"Nice ta meet you too, luv."

_Luv?_ Wanda turned to look at him, a look of surprise on her face at being called _luv_ by this guy she didn't know.

"Her name is Wanda, _Pyro_," Todd narrowed his eyes. "Don't call her _luv_."

Pyro held his hands up in defense. "I wasn't hittin' on your Sheila, mate. No worries."

"I am _not_ his 'Sheila.'" Wanda growled slowly, sounding out each syllable as if she was talking to a two year old. "Whatever that means."

"It means girl," John told her, then looked back over at Todd, his eyes narrowed and a huge grin spread across his face, "..._luv_."

Todd let out a noise that was a mix between, "Ugh," and "Argh." John threw his head back and let out a loud, maniacal laugh. When he lowered his head, still chuckling, he noticed everyone in the room staring at him. He frowned and lowered his eyebrows.

"Can I go back ta sleep now?"

"You're outta here in the morning." Pietro told him.

Wanda looked up at her brother. Something about him saying that made her want to hit him.

"I know. I'm headin' over ta the X-Men."

**Sorry about the shortness. But like I said, I have a bunch of chapters already written. All ya gotta do is review!**


	3. Morning Conversations

**Shouting From The Rooftops**

A_loha! I really tried to update yesterday, but my computer wasn't working. And I was too lazy. That too. Anyway, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. That's how much I love you guys!_

_**Silence Is Deafening**: I don't think anyone saw that one coming…but do you really think I would send Johnny-boy to the X-Men. You must not know me as well as I though!_

_**TheRealMai**: Wanda isn't really a pyro, just likes fire. I mean, it would make sense if she did, lol. Like I would send him to the X-Men? I'm not that evil. But, I'm glad you really like it!_

_**MutantFreeK**: Are you a new frequent reviewer of mine? I need more of those. I agree, I want more reviews! But I'm perfectly happy with the response, not much people like Jonda yet. But I'm trying to convert 'em!_

****

****

****

**Morning Conversations**

_That's interesting. __That's very interesting._

"Hey Tabby."

The blonde whirled around quickly at hearing her name. Pietro, standing behind her and grinning, was the last person she expected to see. But he wasn't unwelcome. Just a pleasant surprise.

"Hey, Pie." She smiled back.

"You're talking to this _loser_?" the girl next to her growled.

Tabby turned to Amara. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

Amara rolled her eyes and glared at Pietro. Pietro grinned and winked at her. "Catch ya later, baby."

Amara's expression softened somewhat, but she told her friend goodbye and walked into another store.

"So, how ya been Speedy?" Tabby asked as they stared walking in the other direction.

Pietro grinned. "How do I look like I've been?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Same old, same old."

Pietro and Tabby glanced sideways at each other. Pietro grinned a very Pietro-like grin, and Tabby smiled warmly at him.

"Where are you living now?" Pietro asked her.

"You sound like you miss me."

"As if!" Pietro rolled his eyes.

"I'm living with the X-Men."

"Why!?" Pietro turned to face her.

Tabitha perked an eyebrow. "Like I have anywhere else to go."

"Well..." Pietro's grin softened. "You have us."

Tabby smiled and ran a finger along his jaw line. Pietro grinned back and leaned into her hand. Tabby didn't mind, she actually liked the feel of Pietro's skin. Not caring about the many people surrounding them, she closed her eyes slightly and let Pietro come within an inch of her lips, expecting to be kissed.

"Like I'd kiss you." Pietro grinned suddenly and pulled away, then turned his back to her.

Tabby raised her arm to hit him. "You a-"

She was cut off when Pietro whirled around and grabbed her arm. Without a second's hesitation, he wrapped his arm around the small of her back and dipped her. She stared up at him, a look of surprise and...something neither of them could place. Pietro smiled and brushed his lips against hers.

This time, Tabby was the one who broke the kiss. She stood up straight, forcing Pietro up, and stepped out of his arms. She smirked.

"Like I'd kiss you."

_Same old, same old._

**--X-Mansion--**

"Rogue, Chere!"

Rogue turned around to see Remy running towards her with his arms wide open. He engulfed her in a huge hug, leaning her and himself against the counter. Rogue perked an eyebrow and patted his back slowly.

"Good mornin' ta ya too, Remy."

Remy pulled away, his hands on her upper arms.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I had a dream, Chere." Remy told her.

"And?" Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"You weren't in it!" Remy cried and hugged her again.

Rogue rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away. "How immature are ya gonna get?"

"Oh, Chere, you'd be surprised." Remy said with a grin. "It's our day to make breakfast."

Rogue cursed under her breath, wondering why he didn't realize she wanted to be left alone most of the time, but he was just as stubborn as her. "Whoop-dee-doo."

"Aw, c'mon, Chere. You know you love it when I ask de Professor t' give us de same day!" He smiled and walked over to the sink.

Rogue shook her head in disgust and looked away. Suddenly, she was hit by a wave of water. She yelped out of surprise and jumped out of the way. Her hair, drenched, hung over her face, giving her an evil look. She parted her hair and looked at Remy, who was holding the sink hose.

"Um...haha?" he offered.

Rogue's lips turned up into a scowl and she growled, then lunged for the Cajun. Under her weight, Remy fell against the counter. Out of instinct, he wrapped an arm around her waist and the other on her upper back.

"I knew you loved me, Chere!" he said with a grin.

**--BoM Boarding House--**

"Good mornin', luv."

Wanda looked up to see John walk into the room. He was wearing the same thing he was the previous night, the only thing that changed was that he had his shoes off and regular white socks on, and his hair was completely messed up.

John yawned and collapsed in the chair across from Wanda. He crossed his arms on the table and let his head rest on them. "Y'know, I got a bruise from where I hit tha ceiling."

Somehow, those words used together in one sentence didn't sound right to him, and he chuckled under his breath.

"Good." Wanda smirked.

John looked up. "Where's everyone else?"

"Pietro went to the mall to buy hair care stuff and bath beads, Lance went to flirt with his precious Kitty-cat, and the other two slobs went to jack food from some poor sap." She answered.

"You just love them so much, eh?" John teased.

"Oh, yes. They're the light in my eyes." Wanda glared.

John took a moment to playfully stare into her eyes. "I don't know, luv. I see a lot of fire."

Wanda felt a blush coming on, and looked away before she could allow herself to show weakness. "So, why are you joining the X-Men?"

John frowned. "I uh...have friends there."

Wanda looked back up at him. "What can you do?"

"Mah names Pyro, luv." John grinned, reached into his pocket, and took out a blue lighter. He flicked it on and made the flame jumped into his hand, and the lighter went back into his pocket. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Um...horses." Wanda answered **(1)**.

The fire in his hand turned into a running horse. He looked from it up to Wanda's sapphire eyes. She looked up at him, and smirked.

"Is this your way of charming a girl?"

"Did it work?" John grinned.

"Keep dreaming." Wanda replied.

"Dreams come true, luv."

Yup, Wanda definitely liked fire.

**1- In The Toad, The Witch and Wardrobe, John made horses out of fire. But Wanda can't remember this, because she got her memories erased. I'm not saying horses are Wanda's favorite animal, I just thought that'd be cute.**


	4. Nightmares

**Shouting From The Rooftops**

_Some scenes in this chapter were taken, and switched around, from my Jonda one-shot, We're Gonna Be Ok'. So if you read that, that's why it seems familiar._

_**MutantFreeK**: Yay! I like reviewers. They kickass. Well, I can't really answer your question, because that would be giving this chapter away. But I did update, I'll give ya that._

_**loneraven**: Oh, really!? Thank you so much!_

_**TheDreamerLady**: Oh! Author gift? Kickass. Remy and John rawk._

_**Lord-Chilluh**: Well if Lord-Chilluh COMMANDS it of, I must follow orders, eh? Lol, I'm glad you like, and thanks for updated your fic. I still can't believe its your first!_

_**TheRealMai**: Oh course, I'll have John and Wanda hanging out! I think this chapter pretty much provews my love for Jonda-ness._

_**Silence is Deafening**: It can only be summed up in one word? Wow, what an honor! No, that was not sarcasm. Don't worry. I really love when you find my stuff good._

_**Everyone else**: Glad you like this fic! I'm really happy with the response it's gotten. We're in the middle of this whole new Jonda wave…Only fair I supply with a few fics. By the way, there will kinda be a lack of Fred and Lance in this chapter, but Lance will play a major part in the third of the trilogy._

**Nightmares **

_"I'm watching over you."_****

John's chair suddenly flew back and he jumped up. Wanda perked an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Guess I better get outta 'ere, huh?" he offered and started out of the room.

"Sure, if you wanna be an X-Geek." Wanda smirked.

John turned around. "You want me to stay, luv?"

"Not necessarily." Wanda answered.

"Aw! You love me!" John grinned.

"Maybe you should join the X-Men." Wanda's smirk turned into a glare.

John smiled. "Maybe not, luv."

Wanda stopped glaring to look back. She directly into his eyes and opened her mouth to say something before they heard the front door open and an annoying voice filled the air.

"Yo, Snookums, we got pizza!" Todd said happily, walking into the kitchen.

John perked an eyebrow and turned to Wanda. "You two datin', Sheila?"

Wanda narrowed her eyes. "Don't even kid about such things."

John grinned. "You know, luv, I think I'll stay."

And without another thought, he walked out of the kitchen, leaving a speechless Wanda and a fuming Todd.

"Did he make a move on you, Cuddlebumps?" Todd asked angrily.

As much as Wanda wanted to see John beat the crap out of Todd, she decided against it. "He's not dead yet, is he?"

Todd paused to study her face, then nodded. "If you need defendin', Babycakes, just call me!"

"I'll pass, _slime_." Wanda got up and followed John out of the room.

The Scarlet Witch quickly walked up to Mystique's room, and saw John standing in the middle of the room, looking around.

"What are you doing?" she asked and leaned on the doorframe.

John looked at her with a blank expression. "This room needs serious re-decorating."

Wanda smirked and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to a picture and looked back at John. He walked over to her and peered over his shoulder.

"I don't like it." He said, glancing sideways at her.

Wanda laughed softly and shook her head. She brought a decorated hand up to the picture frame and ran her hands along it. After a moment, she smiled and the picture popped off the wall. John jumped back in surprise. There was a silver safe built into the wall.

"Mystique may be good," Wanda smirked to herself and hexed the lock, so the safe door flew open. "But I'm better. She has a lot of old tricks."

"Whoa." John stood next to her and stared at all the money.

"No one else knows about it." Wanda told him.

John turned to her. "Why'd you tell me then, luv?"

Wanda smiled. "Don't push your luck."

John smiled back. "I'm gonna do some major redecorating."

**--Midnight--**__

Wanda screamed as she shot up in her bed. Her sapphire eyes dashed around in the darkness. She realized she was in her room. She raised her hand to her forehead, she felt herself sweating, but shivering at the same time. She sighed and tried to catch her breath, feeling her heart beat so fast she thought it would explode.

Suddenly, her door flew open and John collapsed on the floor. He quickly pulled himself up as Todd ran in behind him.

"Oh my gawd, go put some clothes on!" Wanda screeched and shielded her eyes with her arm when she saw Todd was only in his boxers.

Todd looked down. "Oh…sorry, Poopsie!"

Wanda heard him scamper out and put her arm down to see John with a horrified look on his face.

"That was so…unwanted…" he managed to say.

"Get out." Was Wanda's only response.

John seemed to snap out of it and looked directly at her. "Why'd you scream?"

Wanda glared. "I had a nightmare." She answered slowly.

John's face softened. "'Bout what, luv?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You'll be leaving, now."

"You'll feel better if ya talk about it."

"Well I don't wanna talk about it." Wanda scowled and buried herself in the covers.

John sighed, shut the door, and walked over to her bed. He sat down on the edge, and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'm waitin'."

"Have fun." Wanda called from beneath the blankets.

Next thing she knew, she was off the bed and on the cold ground. Wanda pulled herself to meet John's laughter.

"Do you realize the hell you just put yourself in?" Wanda glared, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, you made me hit the ceiling!" John protested.

"That doesn't mean you can kick me off the bed!"

"Yes it does." John grinned.

Wanda grinned back. "I guess its ok if I destroy this."

She held up a little blue lighter. John's grin faded and he paled. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Wanda smiled.

Suddenly, John lunged for her, catching her off guard, and sending them both rolling across the floor. The lighter landed between them, and Wanda was able to reach for it first. John lunged for her again, this time, he landed with his knees on either side of her and his hands pinning her shoulders to the floor. Wanda stared up at him, surprised, her mouth open slightly as he just grinned.

"Gimme back me lighter, luv, or I'll be forced ta kiss ya." John leaned down so their lips were on an inch away. "What's it gonna be?

"How about you get the fuck-"

Wanda was cut off when John pressed his lips on hers. Before he could deepen the kiss, he pulled away and grinned. "Language, luv, language!"

"You little-"

"That's not very nice."

"Neither is this."

Wanda brought her legs up and kicked John off of her. Before he could land, Wanda hexed him out into the hall and made the door slam. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yea, I love ya too, ya big meanie!"

Wanda grinned.


	5. Fireflies

  
**Shouting From The Rooftops**

_I couldn't go to sleep because I had to finish this chapter...So I'm pretty content with it. I hope you guys like it!_

_**MutantFreeK**: Todd in boxers is dead sexy! I wish I could see Todd in his boxers! But, I'm sorry that scarred you. Hope this chapter serves as a band aid._

_**TheDreamerLady**:_ _Am I the only one who thinks Todd in his boxers is sexy? Yea, probably. Oh well. Did you, per chance, steal the author's gift from Pyro? _

_**TheRealMai**: I really have no idea what John was wearing...I guess I just never thought about it. Now, Todd in boxers is more of a fantasy of mine that I had to add. And I agree, that kiss was pretty good for something I wrote, lol. Glad you like!_

_**Silence Is Deafening**: I hope is this is enough kissing for you. Well, there isn't really much kissing...But a lot of fluff! Fluff is just as good! _

_**Xenomorph666**: Actually, Wanda and Pietro are 18 for this, and the pedophilia part was about Amara. She's like 14 in the series, so I made her 17, because St. John is not a pedophile._

**Fireflies**

"_Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."_

**--Some Days Later--**

"Snookums?"

Wanda didn't answer.

"Babycakes?"

No response.

Todd took Wanda's hand and planted a huge, wet kiss on it. John, who was watching from the table, felt a tinge of jealousy. He was planning to burn the short mutant, but Wanda beat him to it and hexed Todd into the other room. With one swift movement, she wiped her hand on a dishtowel and threw a glass cup in Todd's direction. John smirked.

"Nice goin', Sheila!"

Wanda turned to him and shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"I'll bet, luv." He grinned.

After a while of sitting in silence, Wanda got up and headed out the front door, without letting anyone know where she was going. John watched her go and looked out the window, seeing her go into the woods.

"Hmm..." John smirked, naughty thoughts sneaking their way into his mind.

When it began to grow dark and she didn't return, another kind of thought entered the pyromaniac's mind. "Oh no...She went into the woods...In the dark...Hold on, Wanda! I'm comin'!"

**--The Woods--**

Wanda, stomping over dead branches and fighting her way through the darkness, finally arrived at her destination. There, about ten feet in front of her, sat a home-made dock, leading out to a semi-large lake. The dark water seemed to sparkle in the darkness, making every wave and ripple enchanting.

The Scarlet Witch made her way to the small dock and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. She loved his place. It gave her time to be alone and think. No one knew where it was, it was her own little world. A different reality, where only her and the lake existed.

And she had a lot to think about.

She was defiantly feeling something for John, and she didn't know what or why. She never felt something like that for someone. Never. That kiss had obviously meant more to her than to him, he was proably used to kisses and stuff like that. Wanda wasn't The only person she had ever kissed was Todd, and that was had completely traumatized her.

But John was something else. She liked him, a lot.

"Wanda! If you can hear me, call my name!"

Wanda brought her eyebrows together. "John?"

"Wanda!"

Wanda turned around to see John emerge from the woods behind her. She quickly untangled herself and stood up as he ran toward her. He grabbed her shoulders and quickly looked her over.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did a one-arm chainsaw man come after you?" He asked in a panick.

"Um...no..." Wanda replied and pulled away from him. "Who gave you sugar? You're worse than Pietro."

John shook his head and seemed to calm down. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, luv."

Wanda looked at him for a minute, suddenly realized how beautiful his eyes looked into the darkness. He gazed right back at her, his lips parted as if he was going to say something, but just couldn't find the right words. After a moment, Wanda looked out towards the lake and wrapped her arms around herself. John followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

"So this is where you disappear to." He said with a small smile.

Wanda glanced back at him. "Don't tell anyone, or I swear I'll slit your throat."

John grinned. "It's ok, Sheila. I won't tell a soul."

Wanda rubbed her arms. "Thanks. Now leave me the fuck alone."

John gasped sarcastically at her. "What strong vocabulary!"

Wanda narrowed her eyes. "I'll show you strong..."

"Oh really!" John grinned.

"You fuckin' perv."

John stuck out his tongue at her, and then smiled devilishly. Wanda perked an eyebrow. "What?"

Suddenly, she was in the water and John was grinning down at her. Wanda flipped her hair out of her face and growled up at him. He offered her his hand, and she took it, pulling him in with her. John landed next to her, and instead of coming up, he grabbed her legs and pulled her under.

A moment later, Wanda and John emerged from the water, and Wanda pushed John back under. He grabbed her arm and pushed it off his head, so he could come up for much-needed air.

"You tryin' ta drown me, Sheila?!" he cried angrily.

Wanda pretended to think. "Actually....yes."

With that, she lunged for him and pushed him under. But her plan didn't work out the way she thought. She was supposed to push him under and hold him under, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. They both went under, and Wanda held John down by his shoulders, making him let go of her waist.

Wanda lifted her head out of the water, throwing her hair from her eyes, and started to laugh. Then, John grabbed her own shoulders and flipped her over, so he was holding her under water. After a long, 'friendly' wrestling match, Wanda crawled up onto the dock on her hands and knees. She dropped onto her stomach and rolled onto her back. John crawled up after her, and moved to her, leaning over her with his elbow resting under him and his arm stretched out over her. Both were laughing softly and out of breath, their eyes closed.

Wanda finally looked up at John, a light smile spread across her face. She gazed at him until he opened his eyes and noticed her. He smiled back and blinked, surprised that she wasn't going to hex him off of her. Instead, she was looking up at him with her sapphire eyes full of something he just couldn't place. Suddenly Wanda reached up and placed her hand on the back of John's neck. His wet, orange hair hung in front of his face, dripping water down onto her own neck. Wanda moved her hand forward and brushed his hair back, earning a bewildered look from the soaked pyromaniac.

"Sheila..."

Before he could finish, Wanda brought her hand to his check, and John wasn't able to finish his sentence. He leaned down and caught her moist lips in his, both of them closing their eyes. Wanda moved her hand to the back of his neck again, playing with the loose strands of hair. John finally pulled away after a second, leaving the warmth of her naturally dark lips. Wanda smiled, her eyes not bothering to open and gaze into his. She tilted head back down and turned to her side, snuggling into John's chest.

John put an arm around her shoulders, the other supporting his head. He stared down at the content look on her face, threatening to make him laugh with happiness. Tonight, only she existed to him. No one else. Not Amara, not the Brotherhood boys, no one.

Just him, Wanda, and the fireflies.


	6. Damn

**Shouting From The Rooftops **

_Whoohoo! I finally updated! Sorry for the late update...I had a lot of trouble with the Romy. But I finally settled on something very touchy for some of you guys, and for that I apologize. My favorite part of this chapter had to be the Tabietro, though...Well, hope you guys like it!_

_Everyone: Too lazy for individual answers. You guys make me so happy with all your reviews! I haven't got one flame yet, so thanks a bunch. I hope this chapter is worth the wait...And I promise the next one won't be so long a wait!_

_I'm sorry for the Crystal bashing ang her being so OOC, but I haven't read the comics and know nothing about her, I'm just borrowing her. She's property of Marvel, not me. _

**Damn **

"_Its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." "It'd be far worse not to, have her."_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Pietro Maximoff."

Pietro turned around to see Tabby smiling at him. He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled softly.

"Why do we always end up meeting like this?"

Tabby laughed and shook her head. "Are you here with anyone?"

"Actually, no...My girl friend just broke up with me." Pietro replied, pointing in the direction of tall, beautiful blonde woman talking with some other girls. "Crystal."

Tabby raised her eyebrows as an idea came to her. She quickly took Pietro's arm, and grinned at him. "Lets have a little fun, huh?"

Pietro looked at her in confusion, while she grinned devilishly at him. He quickly realized what she meant, and pulled his arm away from her, scowling. "Pietro Maximoff doesn't need anyone to make a girl jealous."

"She's looking this way."

Pietro immediately grabbed Tabby and dipped her in one swift motion, pressing his kips on hers. Tabby snapped her eyes shut, and moved her hands to Pietro's shoulders. She felt his tongue playing against her lips, and had to fight the urge to kiss back. After a moment, he pulled away and stood up with her. Both glanced in Crystal's direction, to find the blonde glaring at them. Tabby grinned at the look on her face, and looked up to Pietro, feeling his arm wrap around her waist.

"I think someone's jealous." She whispered.

Pietro nodded at Crystal, then turned away, pulling Tabby with him. The blonde rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "So...where to? Any other girls to make jealous?"

Pietro looked sideways her. "Not unless you want to."

"Pietro!"

Pietro and Tabby turned to see Crystal glaring at them. "Who's the slut?"

Tabby pressed her lips together and walked out of Pietro's arms. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

Tabby put her hands together, but Pietro covered them quickly. "Cool it, huh?"

Tabby glared from Pietro to Crystal. "Fine. Keep her. Not like I care."

Pietro watched Tabby move away from him, walk past Crystal with a glare, and walk way with her fists shaking. He brought his eyebrows together, feeling a small tinge of guilt. Crystal's face lightened up and she took Pietro' arm in the same manner Tabby had.

"Forget her, Pie. Lets go out!"

Pietro looked from Tabby's retreating form to Crystal.

_Damn._

**--X-Mansion--**

Remy heard footsteps coming his way, instantly knowing that it was Rogue. As she neared, he jumped from the corner where two walls met and did just what he planned--

He slammed right into the Gothic beauty. Both mutants fell to the ground and landed with a thump. Remy grinned sheepishly across at Rogue, who looked horrified. After a moment, she looked away and reached across the ground in a flash, gathering up whatever she had dropped. Remy couldn't see what she cradled in her hand, but it was something shiny, like a coin or something.

Rogue quickly pulled herself up and balled her hand into a fist around the object. She quickly turned away from the Cajun as he stood up as well, not wanting him to see her in such a state. Remy hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aren't ya gonna yell at me, Chere?"

Rogue pulled away from him and started down the hall with light but quick footsteps. "Ah-Ah will latah."

Remy perked an eyebrow but jogged up to her, wondering why she was so quick to get away from him. "Ange? You ok?"

"Ah'm fahne, Remy!" She practically screeched, turned to face him.

What Remy saw sprinkling down her cheeks took him by complete surprise. Tears played blindly in her eyes, smearing her makeup all over the place. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before, it wasn't that hard to miss. The tough little Goth girl, crying, was something no one sees everyday. Remy watched as she brought her hand up to her cheek and wiped away the dark tears, turning from him once again.

"Chere..."

Remy watched her hug herself and again walk away from him. He had to say something, make her feel better. If only he knew what was bothering her. Before he could take a step, she looked over she shoulder without stopping.

"Ah'm sorry yah had ta see meh lahke this, Remy. No one should..."

"No, Rogue. It's ok. What's wrong?" He finally found his voice and caught up to her.

_Well, Remy, I think I might be in love with you, but I can't touch anyone and no one can touch me. So I know you would never want to be with me because I have restrictions. I'm all alone I guess that just now hit me... _Rogue shook her head. "It's nothin'."

Remy frowned with concern and disbelief. "Yes it is."

Remy sighed and stopped in her tracks, falling against the wall. She looked down at her hand and slowly opened it, so Remy could see the object she held had nothing to do with money. It was shiny, all right, and sharp, covered with blood on one end.

"Wha-Chere? What are you doin' wit' a razorblade?"

Rogue blinked away the tears and let the blade drop to the ground, the sound of it hitting echoing through the walls. There was a cut on her hand where she had squeezed the sharp end towards her, never meaning to cut herself. She wasn't planning to do anything with it, but when she saw Remy she needed something to fight away the pain. Anything to take her mind off of him, and focus on something else. It was the only way to release her anger and pain, and not take it out on someone else.

Suddenly, Remy reached over and covered her gloved hands as she felt herself sliding to the floor. The Cajun followed and let her lean against him, placing strong arms around her shoulders. He felt her body shaking around him as she sobbed silently in his shoulder.

Remy didn't know what to say to her. What _could_ he say? She was untouchable in more ways than one and he knew she wouldn't listen if he told her he loved her. He wanted to make the pain go away, to fix her broken heart and give her freedom of the pain, but he didn't know how.

_Damn._

**--BoM Boarding House--**

"Um...John? I really, really like you, and...Damn!"

Wanda scowled. What the hell was she going to say to him? She'd never felt so nervous around someone before, especially not a guy. Even though she wasn't exactly the flirty type, she was always cool around guys whenever she went out. But John was something totally different. And she didn't know if she liked the feeling or not.

Love was confusing like that.

Wanda scrunched up her nose in a wondering manner, staring at her reflection. _Love?_ The thought made her want to laugh out loud. Of course she didn't love John. She'd only known him for about two weeks. Not even that long. But in such short time, they'd kissed twice and somehow gotten into a position where John was on top of her.

And she liked it.

"Wanda?"

Wanda whirled around to see John standing in her doorway. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to say something, give her a reason why he was staring at her.

"Who were you talking to?"

Wanda's eyes widened. "Did you hear..."

"I hear you say, 'Damn!' but that's it...Why?" He questioned, coming closer to her.

Wanda sighed with relief. "Good."

John perked an eyebrow, but decided not to push the subject. "Okay...Well, I promised to go with Lance to get tires or something or another...Maybe I'll stop by the lighter store...Do they even have lighter stores..." He muttered, walking out.

Wanda blinked, then quickly raised her hand. "Um, John? I uh...I needed to ask you something."

John spun around." Shoot."

Wanda stared wide-eyed at him. _What the hell am I gonna say? Shit. _"So...uh...Are we..." She paused and looked down, feeling a blush come on. "Official?"

John stared at her, feeling his face grow hot and felt ashamed. Had he really led her to believe that? She looked up with a light blush spread across her cheeks. He'd never seen her blush before, and he liked it.

"So? At least give me answer."

John looked down, looked her over, and avoided her eyes as he answered, "I'm...I'm kinda...seeing someone..."

Wanda's jaw literally dropped and her eyes widened considerably. "Wh-What?"

John scratched his head in place of something to say.

"Who?"

"Amara..."

John was cut off. "From the X-Men!"

"Yea, that Amara. Look Wanda-"

"You bastard!" she cried, taking a step toward him.

John took a step back, but she kept walking, her fist held up just to be ready. John reached out and covered her hand with his, and continued, "I tried to tell you but-"

Wanda pressed her other hand on John's chest and pushed him backward, out the doorway. He stumbled but didn't fall, and watched as the angry Scarlet Witch walked over to her dresser. She opened the first drawer, known worldwide as the socks and under garments drawer. She reached in and took out a handful, then turned around and threw them at John's face.

"Here, take them! Its what you wanted isn't it!?"

John managed to dodge the first batch of dark colors, but a bra hit him right in the face.

"This is all you want! You don't care about me! So take it!"

"Wanda, stop-"

Wanda stared at him angrily, her lips slightly parted in shock, as another handful was hexed into him.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She cried, her eyes closing tight as her hands once again balled into fists.

John felt weak, and his chest erupted in a terrible ache. "I'm sorry..."

Wanda didn't bother to open her eyes. She only turned her head to the side and pointed towards her door, so it swung shut. John sighed and slumped against the wall.

Wanda pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened so dangerously to fall. She took a step forward and fell against her bed with a thump. She couldn't remember the last time she cried, and she wasn't about to shed tears over him. Wanda pulled her hands away from her eyes and crossed them, resting her head on her arms. Taking a deep sigh, the Scarlet Witch immediately regretted ever taking that first glance at the pyromaniac.

_Damn._


	7. Promise

**Shouting From The Rooftops**

_**Desperately Seeking Members**: Brand new X-Evo RPG with almost every character still available: _**h.t.t.p:e.m.e.r.a.l.d.e.v.o.p.r.o.b.o.a.r.d.s.3.1.c.o.m**_...Just remove all the periods except the ones that need to be there (between emeraldevo and proboards31, between proboards31 and com) Thanks to Untouchable Hexing Witch for joining! You rock my sox!_

_Everyone: Hey, at least I updated, lol. I'm getting lazy, I know. I'M SORRY! I really love you all to bits and pieces, promise._

**Promise **

"_The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do."_

Tabitha sighed and she slumped down on her bed, a water bottle in her hand. She had just gotten out of a training session, the kind that made her rethink why she had rejoined the X-Men. And she was pissed, too. Pissed at Jean, who made her work so hard her whole body felt numb. Pissed at Scott, who agreed with little miss perfect. Pissed at Amara, who refused to stand up for herself. But especially, she was pissed at Pietro, and she didn't know why.

Was it because he had stopped her from blasting Crystal all the way to Route 66? Maybe. Was it because he had used her? No, because she had brought it on herself. Or was it because she had started to enjoy his company. Tabby scowled. She had always enjoyed his company, they were friends. But she had started to feel differently, somehow.

Tabby heard the doorbell echo through the house, figuring it was Lance or someone for Kitty. She would let Jean answer it, she seemed like the only one not in the worst pain of her perfect life. The rest of the team were lying in pieces, literally in Jamie's case. Tabby heard the door open, but never Jean greet the guest. She just heard the door close after a moment, at the same a knock on her door.

The blonde knew who it was before he had a chance to turn the knob.

"Pietro." She simply stated as he appeared next to her.

"Hey Tabby." He grinned his signature grin.

Tabby scowled. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"'Bout what?"

"What happened today."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Pietro sighed and sat down next to her lied out form. Tabby tried her best to roll to the side, but was unsuccessful and settled for staring blankly up into the speed demon's eyes.

"Why can't you just go away?" She asked weakly.

Pietro grinned...again. "I just wanted to ask you one question."

"What it is?" Tabby halfway groaned.

"Wanna fuck?"

Tabby brought up her fist and gave Pietro a good smack across the face, but ending up in more pain than he was. When both recovered, Pietro leaned over the blonde and brought his face so close to hers in less than a second.

"No, really, I wanted to ask you something..."

Tabby made no move to push him away but replied in a sarcastic tone, "No, Pietro, I will not bear your children."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

Tabby tired to hold in her laughter, but to no avail. "The great Pietro Maximoff asking little ol' me out? Oh, what an honor!"

Pietro frowned. "Is that sarcasm?"

Tabby burst into laughter again at his expression. "Nothing gets past you!"

"So is that a no?"

Tabby stopped laughing to look up at him. "What about Crystal?"

Pietro shrugged as his face relaxed. "She never really mattered."

Tabby studied his face for a second, all kinds of thoughts running through her head. _Is this for real? What if he cheats on me? Does he just want my body? Will this end in heartbreak? _

_Might as well take a chance._

"Why not?"

Quicksilver smiled brightly. "Really?"

Tabby shrugged. "Yea, I guess."

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**Later**

_Take a photograph, _

_It'll be the last, _

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here._

She hated him. Just hated him. She hated him so much, if she saw his face right now she would smash it. Ruin his beauty. And if she was forced to hear his voice, she would reach down his throat and tear out his vocal cords. That's how much she hated him.

As the song on the radio played into the chorus, Wanda reflected on how much she hated the pyromaniac. She hated every move he made, every breath he took, every smile that played across his face. Just pure hatred.

The Scarlet Witch parked Lance's jeep infront of the institute and hexed the gates to open, walking calmly through them. The lawn went into defense mode, but Wanda barley lifted a finger and every machine firing at her blew into pieces. When she neared the front door, it flew open to reveal Scott and Jean full in uniforms and ready for battle. Theirs faces hardened when they caught sight of an unharmed Brotherhood member.

"Wanda." Jean blankly stated, still not used to the fact that Rogue and Wanda were friends.

"Jean." Wanda replied in the same monotone way, earning a glare from Scott at treating his girlfriend that way.

"Rogue's upstairs...I guess you can go on up." The red head moved to let Wanda through, doing her best to smile sweetly.

Wanda forced a soft smile at the mind readers politeness, and walked past her. She arrived at her friend's door within minutes and walked in, not bothering to knock. Rogue was lying on her stomach in her bed, a thick book in her hands.

"Hey Wanda."

As Wanda shut the door behind her, she put the book down and started as Wanda sat on Kitty's empty bed.

"So?" The soul sucker questioned, wanted badly to know the 'important thing' Wanda had to tell her.

Wanda sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, her black sweater falling from her shoulders. "You know who Pyro is, right?"

Rogue nodded, perking an eyebrow.

"Well, he's living at the Brotherhood."

"Oh gawd, Wanda, Ah feel so sorrah for ya! Is he driving you insane?" Rogue asked, pulling herself into a sitting position with her legs crossed.

Wanda halfway nodded. "Kinda...but..."

"You accidentally fell inlove with him, didn't you?" Rogue asked, her expression blank but firm.

Wanda's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Ever watch the Lifetime channel? Do you realize how cliché that is?" Rogue smiled softly.

Wanda's frowned. "He has a girlfriend."

Rogue's smile faded as she stared into her friend's painful eyes. "Oh."

Wanda looked down. "Yea...So how's everything goin' with Remy?"

Rogue shrugged, rubbing her arms. "Not very well."

Wanda perked an eyebrow, then reached over and grabbed Rogue's arm, knowing it was safe because she wore gloves herself. She didn't wait for the Goth to protest and pulled off her glove, revealing a deep crimson scar across her palm. Wanda's threw her hand back down to her knee, and had to hold back from slapping Rogue across her face. Rogue stared at Wanda's angry face for a second, before putting her glove back on.

"You are **so **lucky, Rogue."

"How, Wanda? Ah can't touch anyone, Ah can't-"

"So what? At least you have someone who cares about! At least the person you love loves you back! Look at me, I have no one! And I can touch! Your mutation is just your excuse to be angsty and a complete bitch! Get over it, Rogue and get a fuckin' life. Open your damn eyes."

With that, Wanda jumped up and stormed off onto the small balcony, slamming the doors behind her. Rogue stared after her, her mouth hanging slightly open. She was right, Rogue needed to open her eyes. Suddenly, a loud crash came from behind her and Rogue twirled around to see Remy lying on the floor, her closet door wide open.

Without saying a word but offering a sheepish smile, Remy pulled himself up and took a seat by Rogue.

"She's right, Chere. The person you love does love you back."

Rogue turned away. "But-"

"But nothin' Chere. It doesn' matter ta me." A soft smile played across his face he leaned in.

"Remy, don't-"

The Gothic beauty was cut off again as his lips touched hers, only for a slip second. The Cajun pulled away before anything could happen, but something unexplainable did happen. There was no need for words as Rogue leaned into his arms.

A little while later, Rogue walked out onto the balcony to see Wanda leaning on the rail and looking out over the lawn. Rogue moved next to her and folded her arms across the railing, looking around in the same manner as her fellow Goth.

"Thank yah, Wanda."

The Scarlet Witch looked down, tears filling her eyes knowing that her previous statement was right.

She was alone.

**BoM **

John tapped his fingers rapidly on the phone, waiting for it to ring. He'd been waiting almost all afternoon for Amara to call, but she hadn't yet. Even though he was waiting for Amara's call, only one person was on his mind...

A loud ring echoed throughout the house, knocking John out of his thoughts. He stared at the phone for a second before answering it on the second ring.

"'Ello?"

"Hi John!" Amara's voice answered.

"Hey 'Mara."

"What're you up to?"

"Nothin' much. You?"

"Shopping. With Jubs."

"Uh, great."

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yea. I'll pick you up at nine and I've planned a romantic evening at the park."

Amara giggled. "Promise?"

"Promise."


	8. Needs and Wants

  
  
**Shouting From The Rooftops**

_The bit of song from the previous chapter is from Breaking Benjamin's song Rain. It's sort of a hint of what will happen...I'll use the whole song later. I really do recommend it for anyone, it's the most beautiful song I've ever heard and I don't even like stuff like that! The song in this chapter is called Follow, also by Breaking Benjamin. Every song I use will be Breaking Benjamin, Yellowcard, or Spineshank._

**Needs And Wants**

"_So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" "It is."_

After a few moments of silence, that certain understanding between two friends, Wanda turned towards the doors.

"I guess I'm gonna go now. I doubt the house is still standing." Wanda finally said, the tears that had formed in her eyes had been pushed down.

"Are yah sure? Yah always have a room here, if ya want." Rogue offered, turning towards her friend.

Wanda shook her head. "It's ok. I guess I have a lot of thinking to do."

Rogue didn't know why Wanda was being this open with her. Everyone needed someone to talk to sometimes, but Wanda was never known to do that. Besides the questions floating around in Rogue's head, she decided not to trouble Wanda, knowing that the situation she was in was a bad one and the Scarlet Witch actually needed someone to lean on.

Rogue put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Well we're here, ya know?"

Wanda nodded, but pushed Rogue's hand from her shoulder and walked, slightly hunched, into her room. Rogue waited until Wanda had left her room and started down the hall to go back into the room. Remy was sitting on the bed, and looked up as she walked in.

"She'll be ok, Chere." He asked, a wondering look on his face.

Rogue shrugged, she really didn't know this time. She walked over to Remy and sat down beside him, rubbing her arms, trying to warm up from the cold night air. Remy wrapped his arms around her for the second time that day, loving the way she fit so perfectly leaning against him.

Rogue sighed and looked up at Remy, still amazed that the handsome Cajun loved her just as much as she did him. Then a question came to her mind.

"Remy, why didja join tha X-Men in tha first place?"

Remy looked lost in thought for a moment before shrugging. "To be closer to you, mon Chere."

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "No, really?"

Remy nodded. "That was my intention."

Rogue shifted in his arms so she was lying across the bed. "Well Ah came here to get away from Mystique."

Remy glanced down at her. "Isn't she you're mother? What did she do ta yah, Chere?"

"Betrayed meh. She tried to make meh hate the X-Men by turning into them and attacking meh. When Ah found out, I left the Brotherhood because they knew everything." Rogue explained, leaving out details and the most important part of the story, the part that happened right before she joined the X-Men, the part about Carol Danvers.

Remy nodded, knowing she was hiding something but knowing she didn't want to talk about it. If she had wanted to, she would have told him. She would in time, though, and the Cajun would be patient until she was ready to rely on him for anything. Rogue still had trouble trusting anyone, and Remy wasn't going to rush her. He was willing to earn her trust no matter what.

"So? I told you my story, you tell me yours." Rogue demanded playfully after the silence.

"There's really nothin' to tell, Chere. My father treated me like a weapon so I broke away and joined the Acolytes. After that, I came here."

"You're hiding something."

"So are you, Chere."

Rogue was silent after that, not yet wanting to push the subject further than it had already gone. For now she would just enjoy the Cajun's strong arms that were protecting her from the world.

**Bayville Mall**

"Tabby and Pietro? I can't believe it."

Amara and Jubilee stood behind a rack of clothes, staring as the speed demon and wild child walked arm in arm. Amara shook her head, disgusted at her best friend.

"Well he is kinda cute..." Jubilee trailed off, not wanted to piss off the fire queen.

"So what? He's the enemy." Amara snapped.

Jubilee shrugged. She didn't see what the big problem was. Then she realized something...

"Hey, aren't you dating Pyro?"

Amara turned to her in a flash with her eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's different."

"How so?" Jubilee challenged.

Amara stared at her for a moment, before grabbing her hand and walking off deeper into the store. Jubilee smirked, knowing she had gotten the best of her friend.

Meanwhile, Pietro and Tabby couldn't be happier being in each other's company. They walked arm in arm, close together, showing of each other to any eyes willing to look. Tabby caught some girls giving Pietro a mean look, others eyeing him, but she also noticed that Pietro didn't spare a glance.

The speed demon smiled, looking sideways at his beautiful new girl friend, watching her give dirty looks to the girls that looked at him. He was liking it too, the looks she gave them was priceless.

"So..." The blond finally said, turning to him besides the pain in her neck.

Pietro shrugged. "I usually just take chicks home, ya know."

Tabby's eyes narrowed at this. "Nuh uh."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

Tabby looked him over for a second before nodding. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Pietro grinned, making Tabby regret what she had just said. Suddenly, she found herself in Pietro arms, moving rapidly from the mall. Everything was blur until the speed demon finally stopped just outside a club.

"God damn it, Pietro!" Tabby shouted at him as he put her down.

"Sorry babe. You're just too slow for me." The speed demon answered with a smirk.

Tabby looked around for a moment, realizing Pietro had stopped right infront of a nightclub. Velvet Midnight (1), as it was called, looked new and modern, just the kind that Tabby liked. She turned to Pietro with an idea and a smirk on her face.

"Too slow, huh? Wanna prove it?"

Pietro perked an eyebrow. "How."

Tabby smiled and grabbed his wrists, leading him to the short line infront of Velvet Midnight. "Dancing, speedy."

"How can you dance? I thought you were in the worst pain of you're life.

"I feel fine! I'm queen of the dance floor."

"Oh really?" Pietro smiled at her. "Well by tonight, there will be a new ass on that throne."

Tabby crossed her arms. "We'll see about that."

As soon as the two were inside, they surveyed the scene. All of the chairs were covered in purple velvet, as well as the linings of the walls and stage. Almost everything was purple, except for the bar that was black and the stage floor that was also black. Tabby, full of excitement, pulled Pietro towards the purple dance floor.

When they reached the dance floor, wet with sweat from the different bodies, Tabby turned to Pietro and grabbed his wrists again. She backed up into the crowd, smiling at him as he grinned his signature grin, adding a special touch to it just for her. When it felt right, Tabby moved closer to her boyfriend and let go of his wrists. She started to shake her hips as an unnamable dance tune started to play.

The speed demon let his hands slip around Tabitha's waist as her moving body dancing extremely close to his. Her hands found their way around his neck, hanging loosely but enough to make herself known. After dancing that way for what seemed like forever, Tabby finally broke away from Pietro started to do her own thing. Her hands rose above her head and twirled at the same speed as her hips.

After a moment, she reached over and held her hand out to Pietro, who grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He pulled her closer to him and started to dance almost in the manner as she did, their hands held up high. The speed demon twirled his girlfriend after a moment, letting her move away from him for a second.

Finally, a slower song came on and most people on the dance floor paired up with theirs or strangers, some heading off to the bar. Pietro and Tabby hadn't had enough yet, but came together anyway. Pietro wrapped his arms around her waist and Tabby rested her arms around his neck. They started to move slowly with a small distance between them, obviously so they could stare into each other's eyes.

"So, how was that?" The blonde asked with a seductive smile.

Pietro shrugged. "Not bad."

"You're not bad yourself, speedy." She answered, leaning into him.

They danced that way for a moment, before tabby finally pulled away and looked up at him again. She smiled, a true smile, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with something that couldn't be placed. Pietro found himself smiling back, a kind of smile that he wasn't used to.

**Kitty...aka Lance's Jeep**

Wanda put her arms on the steering wheel and rested her head on her arms. She groaned, not wanting to do anything. She didn't want to move, to breathe, to fall in love. Starting the car and driving home suddenly became an impossible task. She felt so weak, inside and outside. Curling up and fall asleep for all of eternity seemed like a great idea at the moment.

Beside the fact that she hated the world at the moment, Wanda finally started the car and started down the street. She was relived to find a song on the radio that wasn't depressing, but loud, hard and full of hatred. She forced a soft smile, something about listening to music like this made her feel so good despite the mood she was in. The music was perfect for her mood, anyway, loud and mean.

Well, at least Wanda tried to tell herself that. She was really in a mood for a love song, and she knew it. Letting the weakness take her over, she moved her hand up to the dial and changed the station until she found something that sounded good.

_You know my name, __You know my face, __You'd know my heart, __If you knew my place_

Wanda sighed. This was exactly what she needed. She knew she would regret listening to the song later, but right now she couldn't care less. Wanda knew she shouldn't blame her failure with John on herself, but on him. There was nothing wrong with her, he was the insane one. He was the one to blame, he was the one who broke her heart. She did nothing to deserve this.

_Feeling sorry myself will get me nowhere._

Wanda sighed again. She knew she had to do something about it. John as the first one she was willing to get close to and it ended in disaster. The Scarlet Witch had no idea how she would make it.

**The Park**

John pulled up to an empty space and parked the car, but not turning off the radio. A song he liked was on, and they were going to stay in the car anyway. His girlfriend turned to him and smiled.

"So, what do you have planned."

John shrugged. "I thought we'd just talk."

Amara's nose scrunched up in a disgusted manner. "Oh."

"Well I brought some wine and candles." The pyromaniac said, reaching over his seat.

Amara seemed to relax at that, and John brought the wine and candles over his seat. He placed the candles, picked out for their scarlet color, along the dashboard and let them one by one. Then he took out two fancy wine glasses and opened the bottle with much difficulty. As soon as the wine was poured a toast made, Amara started her questions.

"Where have you been the past week? You barley even called."

John shrugged. "Just busy, I guess."

"With what?" She asked, taking a sip.

John glanced up at her. "Well I moved into the brotherhood, so that took a while."

Amara nodded. "Doesn't a girl live there? Scarlet Witch or something...?"

John's eyes widened as he started her for a moment. "I didn't do anything!"

"I never said that, John!" Amara was quick to respond. "But now that you brought it up..."

John held up his hands in defense. "What's with all these questions! I just wanted to spend a romantic evening with my girlfriend."

Amara studied his face for a moment. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were heavy, hints of sadness in them, like he had seen something terrible. His hands were noticeably shaking, and his left knee was bouncing up and down like was expecting something...or someone.

"You're drunk." Amara finally said.

John looked at her in surprise. "Not drunk..."

"In love."

For the second time that night, John's blue eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You're in love."

He shook his head. "No, 'Mara, I'm not-"

"No with me, with her. You love her."

The pyromaniac suddenly got very quiet, waiting for Amara to say something else. It was then that he recognized the song on the radio.

_You know my head, __You know my gaze, __You'd know my heart, __If you knew your place_

"Well? What are you doing here with me?"

John looked up. "You don't care?"

Amara shrugged. "Well yea, but its not like I haven't been thinking about other people too."

John forced a soft smile. "Well that makes me feel a lot better."

Amara blew out the candles. "Our relationship has been going downhill for a while now and you know it. Besides, I was gonna brake up with you after this date."

John started the car after putting up the wine and glasses. "Sure you were."

When they reached the institute, Amara stepped out of the car and leaned against the window. "Tell me how it works out and I'll tell you about mine!"

John smiled. "Will do, Sheila"

**Well hopefully some of you like Amara a lot more because of this. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. Yep, that's right. I decided to move some stuff around so I'll be done sooner. So please review!**

**1- There really is a club that looks like this...But I've only seen it from the outside because I'm 'underage'. Ugh! 'Underage' people can dance too!**


	9. Shouting From The Rooftops

** Shouting From The Rooftops**

_Well this is the last chapter! Whoohoo! I left a lot of clues in this fic about what will happen in the two sequels. So if you looked into the deeper meaning of everything I wrote, you'll get it. Bunches of thanks go to Untouchable Hexing Witch and Amieva for all the inspiration, all of the reviewers because you guys rock my sox, and Yellowcard and Breaking Benjamin whose music inspired me to write this fic._

_Hey, this isn't a freakin' beauty pageant! Let's get on with the fic now, eh?_

**Shouting From The Rooftops**

"_Now...bring me that horizon.."_

She was so beautiful, smiling over at him as he drove. Her white streaks perfectly framed her face, bouncing lightly as she turned her head to him. The Cajun smiled, not at what she was saying but because she was smiling. A smile was contagious, and Remy knew that looking at the emerald eyed beauty now.

"Remy?"

He blinked, tuning back into Rogue's voice. "Yes, Chere?"

"Where are we goin' anyway?"

Remy smirked. "You'll see."

The trees outside her window were passing by quickly, standing tall over the setting sun. The sky was pink, purple, and orange, warning the world that it would soon be in darkness. She rested her chin on her gloved and smiled softly. She couldn't ask for anything more than sitting there with the man she loved, watching the trees go by as the sun set.

They finally arrived at their destination, Remy parked Scott's car and got out to open Rogue's door. She beat him to it though, and looked around at their surroundings.

"Ok. We're in tha woods."

Remy smiled and draped his arm around her shoulders, leading her into a path in the woods. Rogue let him lead her for a while, wrapping her arm around his waist gently. After a moment, Remy turned to Rogue and stopped.

"The rest is a surprise, Chere." He told her, covering her eyes with his gloved hands.

Rogue sighed, annoyed, and growing inpatient. "Fahne, but you better not let me fall!"

Remy smiled. "Never."

Remy led right to the place he was expecting to be there, the place that he used to come to think when he was Acolyte. He knew it was cliché, but he liked it. The Cajun hadn't taken anyone there before, it was his, belonging to no one else except him.

The crimson-eyed mutant let his hands drop down to Rogue's waist, wrapping around her gently. The Gothic mutant's eyes widened when she opened them, to see the most beautiful scene she had been layed her eyes upon. There they were, standing on a cliff overlooking all of Bayville. She could see for so far, way past the city and out into the horizon.

"It's…beautiful…" Rogue said, turning around in Remy's arms to face him.

The Cajun smiled at her. "But it's no comparison to you, Chere."

Rogue blushed under her heavy Gothic make-up, but Remy could feel it. She pulled out of his arms and turned away from him to walk to the edge of the grassy cliff. The cliff was basically an opening in the forest, but the trees and flowers still surrounded them. Rogue had never seen anything like it. She sat down just far enough from the edge so she could stretch her legs out infront of her.

Rogue felt Remy sit down next to her. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on them. They both smiled as Rogue rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed. Up until the last two days of her life, she thought she hated love more than anything in the world. But now she couldn't imagine a world without Remy.

Everything was so still, like time had just stopped so they could enjoy the moment forever. Just as Rogue thought nothing could be better, the sun disappeared from the sky, sinking down into the horizon. The night had settled in, not unwelcome to the couple.

Rogue sighed again. Yea, love definitely didn't suck.

**Downtown Bayville**

"So, where to?"

Tabby asked as her and Pietro walked out of the club and into the new night. She took a deep breath of fresh air, catching her breath from that two-hour dance session. Pietro was really a great dancer, the best she ever had. And he knew it to, for he had been bragging about it every time they took a break.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Pietro suggested as they started down the sidewalk.

Tabby shrugged. "Why not?"

Pietro looked sideways at her. What was it he liked about her? Her awesome dance moves, attractive figure, or the color of her eyes? It was still so early in their relationship but he felt so close to her. She was so different than any of the other stuck up girls he dated before. Then again, that was before she changed his perspective.

"What?"

Pietro blinked as Tabby turned to him. "What what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Pietro studied her face for a second, then shrugged. "'Cuz you're pretty."

Tabby didn't even try to hold in her laughter. "Well so are you."

Pietro grinned and let his arm snake around her waist. She smiled at him and…

…was hit by a wall of cold water.

She screamed out of surprise and whipped around to catch her breath, the water hitting her back softly. Pietro quickly pulled her out of the water's way and to the side. He looked toward the source, and found a fire hydrant had been opened by some neighborhood kids.

"Stupid kids!" The speed demon pouted, "Do you know how long I spent on my hair this morning?!"

All Tabby could do was smile. Finally, some fun! She skipped back into the water's way and started to twirl around. Pietro watched her, bewildered. She was actually enjoying getting soaking wet? He stared as she stopped and looked at him, then moved towards him and grabbed his hands.

"C'mon, Speedy! Live a little."

Pietro groaned and stood his ground, "Can't we 'live a little' without getting wet?"

Tabby smirked dangerously and whispered, "I don't know if that's possible."

She let go of his hands and danced back into the water, leaving the silver-haired mutant staring. After a moment he smirked and joined her, their fingers lacing together.

**Brotherhood Boardinghouse Roof**

She felt completely empty, like she should be feeling something but wasn't. Yea, Wanda wanted John more than anything she'd ever wanted, but she knew that it wouldn't last even if it did happen. They were just too different. Besides, he had betrayed her.

Wanda tightened her hands into fists and stared down at them. She wanted to rip his spine out and strangle him with it. The Scarlet Witch had never been through so much pain in her life and now she was, all because of a man. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She hated the entire species of men at the moment.

Was that how she was supposed to feel? Hatred? Or was she supposed to feel sadness? It just didn't make much sense to her, because she wasn't feeling much of both. Instead, she was feeling an odd sense of expectancy. Was she expecting something? Wanda just couldn't find any answers to the questions her mind was asking.

It was a cold night, but Wanda didn't care. She liked it, the way the wind stung her face and made her fingers feel like ice, the way it made her breath all frosty, and made her feel like an angel. Ever since she was a kid she'd pretend she was an angel, looking out over heaven. Her view now looked nothing like heaven and she looked nothing like an angel.

She was sitting on the roof of the BoM Boarding House, away from everything and very much alone. Then something weird happened, it was like she was surrounded in a glove of heat. Wanda quickly looked around to find an unusual sight to her right. There were small horses, made completely from fire. Then it hit her.

"'Ey luv."

Wanda felt like jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in close to kiss him. But instead, she just sat there with her back turned to him stubbornly.

"What do you want?"

She heard him take a few steps closer as the horses disappeared, "To talk, Sheila."

"Don't call me that," Wanda snapped.

"Never again," John told her. "What're ya doin' up 'ere anyway?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Why should you care? Besides, aren't you supposed to be on a date with what's-her-name?" Wanda asked as she stood up and turned around to face him.

"Not anymore, luv," John replied, taking a couple of steps toward her as she did the same.

"Lemme guess, you suddenly realized you loved me and came back to sweep me off my feet?" Wanda stopped in front of him.

"Exactly."

John stared at her for a moment, knowing exactly what would happen next. Without warning, Wanda threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands found the back of her head. Their lips met halfway in a bruising kiss as their eyes snapped shut.

Finally they pulled away, and Wanda looked up at him. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms even more tightly around him, hugging him, and being completely swallowed up in his warmth. John gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, luv. I'm stupid. You know that. I shoulda stayed with yah since the beginnin'. I'm so sorry."

"Will you just…shut up?" Wanda asked, not wanting him to ruin a perfectly good moment with words.

John smiled, holing her tighter, "Ok, luv."

**Yay! So there ya have it, the end of the first fic in the trilogy. Stay tuned, folks!**


End file.
